Tradition
by GoodDayKindSir
Summary: MasonxJane, new Glee kids meet at the Lima Bean and a brief discussion on defying traditions to live them out leads to a series of first with meddling Madison pushing her brother in the right direction


"Can I sit here?" Jane Hayward asked, a coffee with two sugars in her hand.

Mason looked up at the dark brunette, "Uh, yeah, sure, nice blazer."

She tugged at the red jacket as she sat down, "I guess we both have a thing for uniforms."

"It would seem that way," he leaned into the table, "You gotta enjoy it, the prestige."

"The notoriety."

"The honor."

"The reputation."

"What have we done Miss Hayward?"

"Broken the binary."

"Did a taboo dance."

"Ruined what everyone expected."

They laughed at their own hyperbole.

Jane continued, "I guess its not easy. Breaking tradition to uphold tradition."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mason said, one look explaining the pressure he understood.

"Really?"

He nodded. He didn't talk about it too often. Everyone assumed that because of Madison he clinged to her. That it was easy for it him. That he never felt singled out or different because his twin was there. It made him feel more alone.

"I'm a straight male cheerleader. Everyone thinks I'm gay. I am the only straight guy on the team and no one gets why I love it. That I just want to do this. I feel like I can fly."

Jane nodded, "I heard that you have been cheerleading since you were three."

"Started tumbling, mom was a cheerleader, so was grandma. I mean Madison could have been the only cheerleader, but I didn't want to give it up."

"So you didn't."

"I didn't have too."

"That's lucky," her voice simmered. Mason looked up to her despondently looking at her hands.

"Jane?"

"Your dream came true. You can carry on tradition."

"Jane."

"It was supposed to be John," her eyes moved fiercely, unshed tears on the brink, "John Hayward III. The third to go to Dalton. The third to be a Warbler. Jane Hayward I. The first to fail. The first to not be enough for Dalton."

Mason quickly left his seat, moving to kneel by Jane's chair.

"No, Jane look at me," she shook her head, tears now traveling to her chin.

"Jane look at me."

Slowly she lifted her head, brown eyes meeting green. Her face flushed with the newfound knowledge of how his breath felt on her lips.

"I'm making a fool out of myself in coffee shop," she whispered.

Mason shook his head, his hand cupping her face, "The only fools are your family if they cannot see how amazing you are."

She looked down, biting her lip. Mason moved his thumb to remove the lip from her teeth. Jane's eyes once more met his. She was overwhelmed with a million feelings she had never felt before and it terrified her.

"You Jane Hayward are worth a million Johns."

A laugh escaped her mouth, her smile shining bright. In an instant her lips met his. She was terrified and about to pull back when she felt his lips respond. She couldn't stop, feeling his hands grasp tightly at her face as she grabbed his hair. All that mattered was the slick texture of his lips meeting hers, tongues slowly introducing themselves to one another.

"Hmm." A cough sound was made. "Hmm-hmm." Another sound was made. "Mason!"

Reluctantly Mason's lips left Jane's as he slowly turned to face his sister.

"Hi," he said sheepishly to his sister.

"Hello," she responded in kind.

"Hi Madison,"Jane weakly said.

"Hello Jane," she answered with a wide smile, "Mason, we have practice."

"Right," his eyes were stuck on Jane.

"We have to be there soon."

"Sure."

"Or Sylvester will kill us."

"Uh-huh."

Jane leaned forward, "Principle Sylvester is tough, I wouldn't want to upset her."

"Okay," Mason quickly grabbed his things to follow his sister out, "Bye."

"Bye," Jane responded with a nervous smile.

He rushed outside to see Madison leaning against the brick wall of the café.

"So?" she asked.

"So?"

She walked over to him, "Did you ask her out?"

"Um no," his eyes were wide, "Should I have?"

"On every holy spirit stick we have every held, why didn't you?"

"We have practice…"Mason eyebrows rose.

"You are going in there and you are going to ask her out. You are going to ask her out after what was the most intense kiss I have seen which was really weird to see because it involved my own brother. You are not going to leave Jane wondering 'Does he like me?' when you have been mooning over her for two weeks."

"But we have practice."

"Go inside," Madison opened the door to the café and pushed her brother in. The bell jingled as Mason steadied himself. There Jane stood, putting books in her bag after at the same table they had just shared an amazing kiss.

"Jane!" He called out.

Her eyes leapt to meet his, her grin wide, "Hi."

"Hi."

"You have practice."

"Yeah, I do, I umm," He paused as paced closer to her, carefully picking up her hands. "I'm glad you weren't born John Hayward. I only like girls and there is only one girl I like and that girl is you. That was an amazing kiss and I would like to do it again and I would to ask you out and I would like you to be my girlfriend—"

"Yes."

He stopped mid-sentence to look at Jane. "What?"

Jane moved forward and picked up his hands, "Yes I am glad I wasn't born John Hayward. Yes I am glad you like girls and you specifically like me because I really like you. Yes that was an amazing kiss that I would love to repeat. Yes I will go out with you and yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Yes?" Mason's smile over took his face.

"Yes," Jane nodded. Slowly their lips met once more. "You should really get to practice, I don't want you to be in trouble."

"Okay," Mason answered his thumb running against her palm, "I'll call you tonight."

"You have my number?"

"Yes," his smile continued to widen.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With a quick kiss Mason rushed to meet his sister.

"I was right!" Madison jumped up and down.

"Yes you were," he threw his backpack into their shared car.

"Are you a boyfriend now?" she asked as she sat in the car.

"Yes I am."

"Are you going to stop smiling?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, because we are ten minutes late to practice."

"Lets go get yelled at by Coach Sylvester," Mason responded, knowing that even the harshest of words from the blonde woman wouldn't remove the smile caused by simple knowledge that Jane Hayward was now his girlfriend.


End file.
